


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wish Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: mpregwinchester, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stormed out of the house when his family refused to understand why going to Stanford was so important to him. Feeling lost and alone he saves a supernatural baby, and is rewarded with one wish. He gallantly offers his wish to make Dean happy. Their relationship and lives will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lynx212 for the beta :)

Sam ran until his legs threatened to give out on him. It was almost as if he thought he could outrun his Dad’s outburst from earlier.

He had always said their family wasn't normal, and he was not looking for The Brady Bunch like Dean always accused him of. He just wanted a apple pie family where his Dad would be proud of him for achieving a scholarship. He knew the odds were stacked against him, hell they were one step up from drifters, but he still managed to wiggle his way into a full ride at a great school.

He knew some of his classmates were having celebration dinners because they decided to go to community college. Community college gets you a steak dinner and Stanford gets you disowned. What kind of fucked up logic was that? His Dad always had a, my way or no way, outlook with everything. Why it still took Sam by surprise was beyond him. He should really be used to it by now.

Sam slowed his pace and looked around to get his bearings. His muscles had started to protest at the impromptu run without a warm up. The need to flee the house wasn't enough of an adrenalin rush to fuel his spontaneous run for long. He was use to sprinting for his life because some evil had decided that it needed to end Sam’s existence.

When he finally took a look around he realized he had run further than he expected to and was not looking forward to the long trek home.

There was small playground at the end of the street he was on. He remembered telling Dean it reminded him of the afternoons they spent together when they were little. Dean used to always walk him to a playground if there was one decently close to the motel of the month. Someone had told Dean that little kids need fresh air. When Sam got older he realized that Dean had made the fun outings teaching exercises. He wondered how many of their games had saved his life so far. He had to hand it to Dean; his brother really did know that best way to get Sam to do what needed to be done.

 

This park reminded him of some of his more favorite ones. It had the basics, swings, slides and monkey bars. There was also a pond that he bet was full of ducks during the day. He remembered when he was about six he begged Dean to bring a baby duck back to the motel. Dean said no that it was not fair to the duckling. Sam had cried and pouted the entire night. The next day Dean gave him a small stuffed duck. He said he found it outside their room and he knew it was looking for Sammy. Sam could still recall how small and soft it was. It became the little ball of yellow fluff that Sam took everywhere he went. When you saw Sam you saw the Duck. He slept with it under his pillow until he got too old for the baby toy. He moved it to his duffel after that. It lived in a corner of that bag for years, until it finally fell apart.

He smiled as he thought about the things Dean had done for him over the years. Dean was always doing everything he could to give Sam everything he needed and most of the things he wanted. Everything from making sure Sam had new school clothes and supplies every year, to giving in on pizza toppings when he had a bad day.

He was a stupid kid that he never caught on that the pizza place always screwed up and sent a veggie pie when he had a bad day. He used to just think he was lucky. He was lucky but not in the way he thought.

He was lucky he had an awesome brother.

Dean being so against him going off to school was confusing Sam. Why had Dean made sure he did all of his homework every night? Dean was proud of every good grade he ever brought home. He had made just as big of a fuss over the doodles in kindergarten as he did the essays in high school. Why hassle him over grades and then be bitchy about him wanting to go to college? He knew the old line about children’s services, but they wouldn’t take Sam away for getting C’s and not straight A’s. Sam realized that Dean never said he was against it; he just didn’t seem to be as excited as Sam was. Come to think of it, Dean really hadn’t said a word. Sam was too busy arguing with their Dad to even notice that fact at the time. He was blaming Dean for something he shouldn’t have. He never gave his brother a chance to say anything. He was too busy arguing with their Dad to even notice Dean’s reaction or lack thereof. As much as he knew Dean loved him, Sam knew he would never disrespect their Dad. He felt like an ass for putting Dean in that position.

 

He was glad he had a couple of dollar bills stuffed in his pocket. He bought a bottle of water from one of the vending machines and made his way over to the edge of the pond. He knew he would have to go home and deal with the fallout of running out like that, but first he was going to just sit and enjoy the quiet.

 

His peace and quiet didn’t last long. He had barely opened the bottle before he heard a cry pierce the air. Sam looked around for what sounded a lot like a baby. He didn’t see any newcomers to the small park, and surely no one would just leave a baby behind. Sam looked around once more, he knew better than to let his guard down with an unknown creature crying. He knew that some things could easily mimic human speech.

The last thing he wanted to do was go home and have to admit something got the drop on him that easily. Dad and Dean were both already disappointed in him. “Sammy, you have to take hunting seriously. Sam this isn’t a joke, Son. Dammit Sammy pay attention.” Yeah, he could hear both of them clearly in his head.

He heard the damn thing shriek as if in pain, and realized that he needed to find it with or without back up.

Sam carefully walked over to the bushes and saw a very large cat batting a ball of pink fluff between its huge black paws. Sam was pretty sure squeaky toys would not cry out and sound like they were in pain. He couldn't think of what would be that shade of pink. Flamingos were, but there were no flamingo’s for at least a thousand miles in any direction.

Sam threw caution to the wind and scooped up the large black cat in one hand and grabbed it’s prize in the other.

The cat hissed, spat and wisely decided to find prey that was not as big as Sam.

Sam slowly walked to the picnic table and sat down. He stared at the bundle of pink fluff trembling in his hand and blinked once but what he saw made him blink once more. He had seen many strange thing over the years, but nothing compared to this, a pink baby Pegasus. It fit in the palm of his hand so he assumed it was a baby. The full grown ones always looked like the horses in the books and movies. This one was no bigger than a gerbil. Maybe it was sickly or it’s momma had lost it or maybe even tossed it aside for a reason. He knew some animals did that.

“Shh, the bad kitty is gone. You’re okay. I am not going to hurt you.” He crooned at the shivering pink ball as he continued to gently pet it and asked, “Why are you alone out here? I can't just leave you here. I don't know how well you would do in the motel room. I bet Dean would get a kick out of seeing you. We have seen more supernatural creatures and monsters than most people can even dream about. Most of them are mean and ugly, not like you little girl. Are you a girl?” The baby slowly had begun to uncurl itself and made a soft noise that was closer to chirping sound than anything else.

“You found my child.” Sam heard the words spoken soften behind him. He watched amazed as a black horse the size of a beagle with golden wings as she fluttered down upon the table next to him.

 

“She knows better than to be away from me. She is not old enough to wander off alone yet.” The baby perked up at the sound of its mother voice.

"Momma, the big cat caught me. I was afraid that it was going to eat me. It said I would be tasty even if I was a runt. Then the giant man saved me. He scared the cat off and patted me and kept me safe until you got here.” The baby explained as it jumped around the table.

 

“It seems I am in your debt. There is nothing that matters more to me than my children. I shall grant you one wish. There are two conditions you must abide by. The first is nothing overly grand. You can’t bring anyone back from the dead, which is beyond my power. Things like world peace and ending world hunger is something your people need to figure out for yourself. The second is nothing frivolous or selfish. No wishing for a million dollars or unlimited wishes. I will offer one word of caution because I like you, think about it carefully whatever you wish for will not be undone. You can’t call me back and demand things go back to the way they were before this for morning,” she explained.

 

Sam took a moment and thought about everything that had been running through his mind sense he stormed out of the house a few hours ago.

He took a deep breath and nodded once. “I know exactly what to ask for.  
You said I may not wish for anything selfish or frivolous, may I make a wish for another person?” He asked. 

“As long as it is something that will benefit them and not hurt them you may.” She agreed.

 

“I have an older brother, Dean. I never realized how much he has done for me over the years. Hell, my whole life he’s made sacrifices so I could have what I wanted. Do you know that is just for what I wanted and desired not for anything I really needed. Maybe if he had made sacrifices for something to save my life or something like that it would be one thing but he put my wants over his needs at times. So I want you to grant him his wish,” Sam explained.

 

“If you are sure you must formally give your claim to him,” She stopped and waited. It took Sam a moment to realize she was waiting for him to do just that.

 

Sam realized how tiny she was when he stood in front of her. He dropped to a bended knee. He felt stupid but for Dean he would suck it up. He owed his brother at least that much. He was grateful for all the fairytales from his childhood Dean swears he never read them. He thought back to way crap was phrased when dealing with a magical spirit.

 

“I, Samuel Winchester do give freely my claim of a wish to my elder brother Dean Winchester. He should have whatever will make him most happy. He deserves his heart’s desire.” He peeked up at the small black winged horse once more. She seemed to have tripled in size and was surrounded by a mist of gold glitter.

 

“Samuel Winchester, rise before me. For your brave act of saving my beloved Princess Lianna from the cat’s jaw, I Queen Kaelin bestowed upon you one wish. You have shown gallantry by giving it to your brother Dean. Having been warned of the consequences you still wish to make him happy?” She asked. Sam nodded he understood, it was not like Dean would wish him away as his secret wish. Sure Sam knew he annoyed the crap out of Dean, but he also knew his brother loved him.

 

“Close your eyes Sam.” He heard her whisper and then the next thing he knew he was back outside of their front door.

 

Sam barely had time to duck as Dean’s boot came flying towards him. “Wherever you where you can just march your ass right back there.” Dean yelled. “I should have known not to trust you. Don’t worry Dean I will stand by you. I won’t let anyone say shit to you, even Dad.” Dean mimicked.

 

“I am sorry.” Sam tried he was confused about what he had done, or rather failed to do from the sound of it. He wondered what he could have promised Dean. “I had to clear my head. I thought a little air would help.” Sam weakly tried.

 

“Sure you run off and leave me here to explain things to Dad. Dad, who is still pissed. Hell, he is pissed and disappointed. You know what, so am I! I shouldn’t be yelling at you, I should be kickin’ your sorry ass. Tell me one reason why I am shouldn’t kick your ass, Sammy? So help me if the word baby falls out of your mouth it will be the last word you ever say.” Dean looked ready to kill him Sam thought as he tried desperately to figure out why.

 

He silently cursed Queen Kaelin, he should have remembered no good deed ever goes unpunished. His brain made a sharp jump to the word baby. Baby? Why would Dean be talking about a baby? Why would their Dad be pissed about a... “Who is she. What girl are we doomed to share the Impala with? Really Dean a baby, what the hell were you thinking? You didn’t think our life was complicated enough so you have to knock up one of your many many conquests?” Sam yelled.

“Nice Dude, really fucking nice. I am glad you let me know how you really feel. You know what I will tell you the same thing I told Dad, your support would be nice but I don't need it or you.” Dean shoved past him stopping only long enough to grab his duffel and walk out to the car. He watched as Dean pulled the car out of the driveway and drove off.

Sam took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Something had Dean pissed off at him. Sam thought it would have been easy to see his brother tip over into murderous rage territory. He made his way into the small kitchen he wished Dean had left a six pack, but knew he wouldn’t. He grabbed a cold coke from the fridge and made his way back to the old couch they had drug home when they found this place.

 

Dean had said Dad knew what was happening. Sam gathered that he was not happy about the situation. He was missing a large part of the problem, and if Dad could fill him in he would have to suck it up and call him.

 

No sooner than he said hey Dad did his father launch into a rant. “Sam, I told Dean and I am telling you I need time to wrap my head around this. I am sorry if you think I should just be able to be accepting and happy about... this... situation. I am trying to be, I really am. I think the fact that I didn't have a heart attack or kill someone out right should count for something. You boys have to cut me some slack here. I am not saying I am going to disown either of you. If you need anything, call Bobby and he will either help you or I will send what you need. I am sorry Sammy; I just can’t be around you two right now. I love you son and your brother and we will get through this with some time,” John told him before he hung up on him.

 

Sam sat looking dumbly at his phone. Disowned for what? What could have happened in the short time he was away tonight? What could their Dad be blaming them both for? As far as he could recall he and Dean barely spent any time together this week. Dean had picked up as many extra shifts as he could at the garage. He had been there for the last six months and the owner had really taken a shine to Dean. Dean loved that the attention gave him free range of the garage. Sam doubted the Impala had looked or sounded better since the day it rolled off the showroom floor. His own time had been monopolized by the end of the year soon to be graduating festivities.

 

Sam realized that the only one that had the answers he needed was Dean himself. Not counting the Queen of the Pegasus’s that make deals that end up biting you in the ass.

 

He took a breath and decided to man up and just call his brother. He half listened to the standard leave your name number and monster problem message Dean had been using for months now. He was ready to leave some a comment about older brother’s monster attitude problem, but was caught off guard by his own name. “If this is Sam, you had your chance and you chose wrong. Sucks to be you Sam.”

 

Damn Sam thought not only was Dean holding a grudge for whatever he did, but he was serious. Sam knew that it was be a long road to forgiveness for him.

 

He tried to think of the last time Dean was really mad at him. There was that time last month when he told Sally that Dean was on a date with Joan. Or when he told Marie that Dean would date anything with a pulse so no he didn’t see why she would be flattered. Huh, Sam realized he had been single handedly trying to destroy his brother’s love life for a while.

He finished the can of cola, and paced around the room for a bit.

If Dad couldn't talk to him, and Dean wouldn't talk with him then that left one person that might have an idea about what was in his brother’s head.

 

“Bobby, it’s Sam, do you have any idea about what is going on out here? I am really at a loss here. One minute we were fighting over my scholarship and the next he and Dad have both gone around the bend. I wasn’t gone more than couple of hours. When I left, sure Dad was mad, but not like this. I get the speech about abandoning the family and the family business. His usual how can you turn your back on the hunt to get what killed your mother Sammy.” Sam said as he did his best imitation of his father’s voice.

 

“Sam, what did you do? Don't lie to me boy.” Bobby gruffed at him.

 

“Nothing Bobby, it is just like I said, I finally told Dad about my scholarship. I got a full ride to Stanford. I wanted a break from hunting and be able to get my law degree. Dad, as usual, flipped his shit, told me if I left I should never come back. I took off figured he would be calmer when I returned. When I finally got back Dad was gone and Dean was madder than hell. He stormed out and I am lost Bobby. How can I fix it, when I don't know what I even did?” Sam sat on the lumpy old couch.

“Are you sure you are telling me everything, Boy? No chance encounter with any beings?” Bobby asked.

“Well, maybe, but I really don't see what that has to do with this.” Sam mumbled.

 

“I think you need to fill me in Sam.” The elder hunter demanded.

“You won't believe me, Bobby. I was there and I don’t believe it. All the years we have been hunting. Not to mention all the nights Dean and have spent listening to you and Dad tell us about the hunts we missed out on, nothing comes close to this. It is really out there Bobby. Like really wack-a-doo territory. Have you ever seen a Pegasus? I was unlucky enough to meet two.” Sam quickly gave him an overview of his night.

Most of those wee things don't have the power to do something big. That is one of the main reasons they hide. They started the unicorn lore ages ago, to deflect themselves from prying eyes. At least that is what I have heard. Still I am not sure how one could manage this.” Bobby was intrigued by the thought of the unknown. Normally Sam would agree with him, he loved the background of the lore. He loved learning new things. Some of the things they dealt with had been unknown for eons.

 

“Well she said she was Queen Kaelin and the baby I saved was her daughter and princess. Do you think that makes a difference?” Sam wondered aloud.

"Balls, boy she does have the juice to do something big and frightening. When you mix that with the fact that you saved her daughter and heir to the mix boy you opened yourself up to a world full of oh shit.” Bobby sounded both annoyed and amused, he continued, “What exactly did she grant you?”

 

“I realized that I was being a selfish shit, and I offered my wish to Dean. I wanted him to have the one thing that would make him happy. I thought it would be a good thing. Maybe he would score some original parts for the car, or a three foot cherry pie, hell maybe a never ending whiskey bottle. Not whatever it was that had him throwing crap at me and leaving me a fuck off message on his voicemail.” Sam felt miserable he really thought he was doing a good thing.

 

“Sam, Dean called me a while ago and told me that he was going to have a baby. Your baby. He claimed that you and he had been having a thing for a while. He said he told you the news and you ran out like your boots were on fire. John came home for the last of it. He stayed long enough to read Dean the riot act and then grabbed his bag and headed out. He said pretty much the same crap as he did to you, he loved you both but couldn’t stand to look at you. When Dean finally called me he was convinced he was going to be an unwed father and his life was over. That you swore to stay with him and even stand up to John, but you left him high and dry. He was convinced you were going to find some girl and take his baby. I got to tell you Sam it was fucking surreal hearing Dean calmly talk about being pregnant.” Bobby explained.

 

“Where is he Bobby? I got fix this and make it right.” Sam was not above begging if that is what would take to find Dean. Baby… the word was running around his mind at top speed. Of all the things for his brother to wish for, it just had to be a baby. He wasn't even ready to think about why it was his baby.

 

“He only said he was staying in town tonight if you hadn't come to your damn senses by daybreak then it was too late to worry about it. Sam I hope you two work it out. Baby or no baby, hell Pegasus or no Pegasus you two are welcome here.” Bobby wished him good luck and a good night before ending their call.

 

At least he knew where Dean was holed up. A quick search for the yellow pages, and Sam started to feel a small bit of hope. They had a battered copy of the phone book in the house. They used it to level the coffee tables after one to many steaming plates of mac n cheese wound up in the laps.

 

A quick call later confirmed that Jim Rockford was in room thirty three. The small shopping center at the end of the street allowed him to find a car to borrow so he could find Dean before his brother ran off to places unknown.

 

Sam wondered if he should bring Dean something, a peace offering or really a please don’t kick my ass offering. What would he even buy? It was pretty early for the substantial gifts. It wasn't like he was going to bring Dean flowers. Maybe if he wanted them shoved up his ass but that grim possibility was not a thought he wanted to entertain. Flowers and jewelry were out, and chocolate could be seen as accusing him of being a girl. Dean was weird when he thought someone was trying to insult his masculinity without the added bonus of pregnancy hormones. Would he have pregnancy hormones yet Sam wondered.

 

Luck was on his side, he drove past one of Dean's favorite diner’s and stopped to get a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and bacon. Hoping to earn some extra brownie points with his brother he got chili cheese fries, onion rings and an entire cherry pie. He decided coffee and beer were definitely off the menu, but maybe a shake would be good. Pregnant women needed extra calcium he had always heard. He had enough time to make a quick call to Bobby while he waited for Dean’s feast to be packaged up for him.

 

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of door thirty three hand raised to knock on the faded green door. He was in such a rush to find his brother, that now that he had he wasn't sure what to say to him. He knew he had to make things right, whatever it took. If he had any doubts about that the happiness and relief that filled him when he saw the Impala parked in front of the room. Just seeing the car made something within Sam slightly relax. He had been so worried that Dean would have changed his mind and just moved on.

 

He smiled and held the bag up when Dean finally opened the door.

 

“You think a bag of hot and tasty grease will make up for you being a dick?” Dean was ready to close the door on him.

 

“I also brought a pie. As well as all of your favorite diner foods and an apology. I get you’re pissed and you should be. I was a dick, a huge no good fucking selfish dick.” Sam tried to reason with his brother. How could he make up with him if Dean didn’t let him through the door.

 

“Sam, we have already been through this. When you ran off like a coward and left me alone with Dad.” Dean sounded tired.

 

After a brief staring match Dean finally opened the door enough to allow Sam in.

 

Sam counted it as a victory hopefully not the last of the night.

 

Sam spread the small feast out before Dean on the rickety table near the window.

 

“Dean, I know we have a lot to work out. I am still not sure how this happened, but I know I am sorry I bailed on you. I promise I won't make that mistake again. I called Bobby and he said we could stay with him. Dad thinks it’s a good idea. I hate the thought of you being alone. What if something attacked you? You need someone to watch your back. If you don't want me there I understand. Dean, I want to be there with you, but if it will make you more comfortable I will get someplace close by.” Sam hoped it would not come to that.

 

“What you want to date your brother after you knock him up Sammy? Way to stay classy Sam. what are you thinking you’ll just hide me away like some mistress so you can have a life.” Dean asked wearily as he picked at the chili cheese fries.

 

“No that is not what I meant at all. I want you to be happy. If you will be happier with me living on the other side of town I would do it for you.” Sam tried to explain as he helped himself to a few of the onion rings.

 

“What will you do on your own? If I am working with Bobby, what will you do? You are willing to blow off Stanford for me? Bobby lives there so you need a real job. Really Sam you can sit there and tell me you would be happy slinging burgers or working a cash register or maybe bagging groceries? You would just walk away from you future the one you had been planning for a while now?” Dean’s voice was as cold as ice.

 

“Dean I would, if it meant staying with you. There is nothing wrong with minimum wage jobs. Hell you have worked more than I can count to keep us alive. College was my dream, yeah man it was, but you and our baby mean more to me than some college ever will. I will wait tables, cook burgers or whatever it takes. I love you.” Sam realized he was right. He may have been trying to run from the hunt, but he never wanted to run from Dean. He wanted space from their Dad and he wanted to find his own way in life as far as career choices went but he never wanted to run from Dean.

He knew that his life would never be complete without Dean in it.

 

Sam watched as Dean sampled his way through the various take out boxes. He wanted to know what he was thinking, but knew better than to push Dean.

 

“The way I see it is if you are on your own I will no doubt have to worry about you. I don't think that would be good for me. Besides if you are across town how can I make you wait on me hand and foot?” Dean asked with a grin. “You will be making up for this for a long, long time, Sammy.”

 

“The rest of my life.” Sam agreed. He knew that he would gladly do whatever it took to make Dean happy for the rest of their lives.


End file.
